zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Truck
Introduction The Bomb Truck is a suicide unit that is fielded by General Rodall Juhziz, Prince Kassad and General Mohmar "Deathstrike". It's a fairly simple yet highly effective weapon consisting of a flatbed truck, a camo net and of course, lots and lots of explosives. Overview The Bomb Truck is a vehicle-borne improvised explosive device that consists of an ordinary truck used in goods shipment plated with light armour. It uses six wheels to move and is painted in camo paint to conceal itself. It is unarmed but its compartment is loaded with explosives. They operate like the usual suicide vehicle operation: drive into a target and set to explode by a fanatic driver inside. The truck can be upgraded with turbodiesel engines for faster maneuver and high explosives to increase the damage inflicted. The Bomb Truck operates somewhat differently in Contra compared to vanilla Zero Hour. First of all, the truck's signature "disguise as another vehicle" ability has been removed. As it works rather well against the A.I. but not so great against human players. As: # Civilian vehicles do not move unless they're in the way of construction, so if it is driving it means either a Terrorist is in it or it's a disguised Bomb Truck. # Disguising as the wrong unit will give the bomb truck away. (Why is that Rocket Buggy so slow? Why is that Overlord so fast?) # All the player needs to do is to try and select that unit (disguised bomb trucks cannot be selected). Thus, in order to increase its effectiveness, the Bomb Truck has been made stealthed all the time. So unless you enjoy the spectacle of your troops and buildings simultaneously exploding for no apparent reason, when fighting against Juhziz or Kassad, be sure to place stealth detectors at every possible entrance of your base. Another aspect to bear in mind is that, when destroyed, a Bomb Truck's explosion will no longer damage other Bomb Trucks. Thus it's more suitable to rush the enemy with large numbers of Bomb Trucks. The Bomb Truck can be used with great effect in conjunction with the Sneak Attack, Juhziz and Kassad can simply open a tunnel entrance exit near the enemy's critical structures (such as super weapons, production facilities or technology providers) and release a dozen Bomb Trucks into the enemy's base. Even if they're destroyed, the explosion caused by their destruction will still cause a decent amount of damage. When rushing enemies with Bomb Trucks, it's extremely important to sniff out any stealth detectors before sending the suicide units in. Otherwise you'll be simply yielding experience to the enemy. As Bomb Trucks are not very well armored and AT weapons can easily destroy them. Variants General Rodall Juhziz's Bomb Trucks are the most potent of them all, they can be upgraded with turbodiesel engines to increase their speed and high explosives to increase their damage potential. Juhziz's Bomb Trucks can collect salvage crates from destroyed enemy vehicles to gain veterancy, increasing their survivability and damage potential. When upgraded with High Explosives, the Bomb Truck will scatter several explosive barrels around itself upon detonation, the barrels will explode upon landing dealing additional damage, but can cause friendly fire. Prince Kassad's Bomb Truck is similar to General Juhziz's bomb truck at stock, however, it lacks the various upgrades available to Juhziz's Bomb Truck and any salvage crate collected by it will be converted into cash. While still effective, its much less potent compared to Juhziz's Bomb Truck. General Deathstrike's Bomb Truck seems to be somewhat of an afterthought, they lack the camo netting found on Juhziz's and Kassad's Bomb Trucks which means that they are always visible to the enemy. Thus they must rely on either the GPS Scrambler, the element of surprise (Sneak Attack or Tunnel Popping) or distractions from other units to stand a better chance. Upgrades 'Turbodiesel Engine '(Juhziz only) *Increase the speed of Bomb Trucks by 25%, available at the Arms Dealer at Rank 1. 'High Explosives '(Juhziz only) *Increase the damage output of the Bomb Truck by 50%, causes the Bomb Truck to scatter additional explosives when detonated. Available at the Elbrus Storm at Rank 5. 'Demolition Experts '(Juhziz only) *All Bomb Trucks will be built as veterans, available via General's Promotion at Rank 1. Assessment Pros: * Very powerful. * Deals additional damage against structures. * Ideal for rush tactics, as bomb trucks no longer damages other friendly bomb trucks when detonating. * Stealthed all the time unless under attack. * Large blast radius, can even damage aircrafts if positioned directly below it. * Can gain veterancy by collecting salvage from destroyed enemy vehicles. (Juhziz only) Cons: * Mediocre speed. * Not very well armoured. * Vulnerable to AT weapons. * Can cause friendly fire to other GLA units. * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 + Palace to unlock. Quotes (In English) The Bomb Truck reuses the vanilla Zero Hour lines. When Created * Bomb truck ready for dispatch. When Selected * GLA Postal Service! * I have a delivery. * Sorry, no tracking numbers... * I will send a clear message! * Loaded and ready. * Not responsible for damaged goods. When Ordered to Move * Transporting. * Shipment on the way. * Right on schedule. * Here I come. * Nothing stops the mail! When Ordered to Attack * Good idea! * For the GLA! * Hitting the gas! * I will carry it through! * It is my purpose! * ALALALALALALALAH! Trivia * In May 2016, the Russian Embassy in the United Kingdom made a Twitter post regarding extremists in Syria receiving chemical weapons. The post included the image of GLA bomb trucks from the Command & Conquer Wiki in the infobox shown above. Although the image was marked with the text "Image for illustration purposes only", the post was ridiculed. * In reality, it is quite odd for Bomb Trucks to be immune to their own explosion but not to enemy fire, the true scenario would be that both situations will blow them up. * The quote: "ALALALALALALALAH!" sounds like "Allah", but some fans pointed out that it was a celebratory chant mostly sung by females in traditional Arabic parties, especially weddings. * Although one of the renders show the Bomb Truck has Bio Bomb upgrade, in game it has no variant of Bomb Truck with Bio Bomb and Dr. Thrax never builds Bomb Trucks. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Suicide Units